Shadows Choice
by Aurora-Jade
Summary: A mysterious figure offers a girl membership in a secret orginization.Should she accept?


Fun rp between myself and a friend...hes nuts and it shows lol I own Aurora/Chris only,they are my own original chars.  
  
Lazarus is a mutant who belongs to a group called 'the shadows' that recruits for unknown purposes...no clue to what his powers are but hey imagine him working stuff with the shadows as his power.  
  
Aurora is the older sister of Chris and a mutant with the power of makeing earthquakes and rock knives in her hand and has empathy.She also has a accent that is like Gambits accent.  
  
Chris younger brother to Aurora and a mutant with the power of making plants grow fast and making them do what he wants and he also has telepathy.  
  
*what they are doing*  
  
"what they are saying"  
  
~*~  
  
Lazarus: *humming idly, a lithe black clothed figure walks along the road idly, trenchcoat fluttering in the wind, and black wide brimmed hat pulled down low to hide most of his face*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *two shadowy figures climb down the gutter of a exspensive looking home with large bags strapped to there backs.They glance at Lazarus warrily from benigth there black masks and start down a shadowy alley quietly*  
  
Lazarus: *looks towards them from under his hat, and smiles slightly, seeming to blend back into the nearby shadows, following them silently without a sound*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *they travel for maybe half a hour sticking to the shadows before speaking to each other not noticing Lazarus...or accually the female speaking the the other one "I aint gonna do this unless we ken split it..simple...no no..i aint taking it all..." the conversation was barely a whisper as they entered a falling down old warehouse and locked the door behind them*  
  
Lazarus: *smirks, merely watching from the shadows, trailing along behind them. When he comes to the locked door, his gloved fingers work over the lock like shadows from behind, and with a quiet click the lock is open, the door opening as well without a sound, and he slips in*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *inside they removed there masks to show a small girl with long curly neon green hair and a taller boy with short dark green hair.They are checking there bags and removing things from them.After a moment they both look up and go tense "Whos der?Come out now."(telepath and empath) *They wait silently both in a defensive crouch*  
  
Lazarus: *smiling, his voice seems to lilt out from the shadows* "why would i do that....? you two seem to wish to play in the shadows.... why then, should the shadows not play with you?"  
  
Aurora/Chris: *they both face where he is really standing,drawn by both emotion and thoughts "Why da ya make riddles with strangers who have done nathing to ya...we only seek to make a living..." the girl made a knife in her hand and the boy began growing plants all around them to use as a shield*  
  
Lazarus: *grins as they turn to face him, and his voice seems to lilt out from behind them* who's making riddles? and as for a living... what living is there when living off of others? fend for yourself.... that's what the shadows always taught me... perhaps you need learn more.... *he steps forward from the shadows briefly, and holds one hand palm down at face height* hile dominus.... *just before he steps back into the shadows, a massive jet black pistol appears in his hand, and a shot rings out, not aimed at them, just used to spook them with the thunderous roar before it too vanishes*   
  
Aurora/Chris: *both flinch but stand there ground keeping themselves turned towards him "We tried dat..but were not accepted amung the humans or our family...ya aint got nathing ta say bout our lifestyle either stranger..." the girl lifts her hands and they glow bright green and the building shakes in hopes of outing him from the shadows*  
  
Lazarus: *smiles visciously, doing the exact opposite of what she hoped, and appears directly behind her, whispering* you know, the shadows always accept those who are not affraid of them... but, as for humans... hmph, i haven't been among them for some time now small one... *laughing, he dissapears back into the few remaining shadows*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she whirls around angrilly "What do da shadows have ta offer us?We aint human but we dont work fer no one...we free.." she nods to the boy and he starts packing there stolen goods away quickly,they needed a exit quick*  
  
Lazarus: *hmphs, laughing, and appears again, walking towards them... except, he's walking upside down on the bottom of one walkway, had pushed down to hide most of his face, but his grin shows a single fang* perhaps, someone who accepts you... you'd be free, of course... but there'd be someone who's got your back, someone watching over you...  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she eyed him and frowned "Whats da catch...sound too good ta be true...nathing comes withouta price..." she raised one eyebrow at his fang and stepped a few feet toward him knife in hand just incase.Her brother was packing franticaly behind her and mumbled "how can we trust him..."*  
  
Lazarus: *smiles softly, and tilts his head, looking past her to the brother briefly* oh, you can't.... *looking back to the sister, he taps his hat up a bit... which is to say down, as he's still upside down, revealing one clear blue eye* and a price.... hmmm..... well, learn to listen to the shadows.... they'll ask you to do what's needed... be here, be there... rob this... kill someone, save someone else....*with a wink, he hops down, holding his hat as he does, and slowly he begins to walk towards her, pistol twirling idly in one hand*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *the brother glares at him but keeps packing while she watches him carefully,half her attention on the gun and the other half on him* "...we dont kill no one...that aint our way..we steal,we save,no kill..i got enough death following me...if we become part of dis shdow do what it say..then we refuse to kill...what happen den?" *she brought the knife into a defensive postion warrily*  
  
Lazarus: *smirks softly, and the eye he's been watching her, though still smiling, turns a shade of blood red* well then.... that depends on them... they'd probably just make me do it... but, it usually doesn't happen often... it best just to do as they say... why do you think i followed you two?  
  
Aurora/Chris: *narrows her eyes and hers glow green and she steps back* "ya were da one following us...and if dis shadow want us den they should know we dont kill for just no reason." *glances at her brother and grins when he nods and turns back to him* "Gotta go..be seeing ya or not...we dont kill...remember that.." *both seperate and he goes toward the door and she up the stairs to the second floor and a open window to get out*  
  
Lazarus: hmph... no reason indeed.... *smiling, he tips down his hat, and this time both fangs show just before he dissapears* we'll see about that, little knife....  
  
Aurora/Chris: *bro makes it out of the door and waits a few streets away,sis climbs the stairs wincing in pain and starts to climb out of the window mumbling* "...killing aint right...i aint doing that again unless i got a damn good reason..."  
  
Lazarus: *steps out from the shadows walking down the underside of the stairs idly* you'd be surprised really...most of the time there actually is a good reason... i've killed people from murders to scientist with a taste for "experimenting" to drug pushers and gang members.... and, you'll have someone around to take care of you when you're injured.... like now... *he says with a sniff, before walking down the last step and dissapearing into the shadow there like someone walking into a puddle*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *glances back and listens but makes her way down a rusty gutter,manages to cut her arm when she finally gets down and limps toward the randevous point with her brother, mumbling* "...bro do i trust em...could he be lieing?..."  
  
Lazarus: *smiles, appearing again beside them both, twin fangs glittering in the moonlight, but the hat is pulled down to cover his eyes, one black gloved hand holding the brim* oh, of course i'm lieing.... the trick is, to find out what i'm lieing about... see, the Shadows look on, and they rarely forget, every dream you've had, every act you regret..... now then... what's your choice?  
  
Aurora/Chris: *they jumped away from him when he appeared and automatically threw the knife at him,they stood allmost back to back watching him* "Tell me what yer lieing about first ....i anint making no choice till ya do.." *the brother nodded and tried to get into Lazerus's mind to figure out the truth*  
  
Lazarus: *smiles, catching the knife between gloved fingertips, and begins to twirl it idly from fingertip to fingertip* well now... i'd guess the lie would be... that the shadows don't kneed you both.... just her... *he grins, and looks up at the brother, eyes meeting... and instantly the mind of the stranger that he's trying to read becomes very familiar... exactly the same as that of his sister* we do not like to have our thoughts interrupted, or interfered with young one....  
  
Aurora/Chris: *he breaks off mental contact and grimices* "tricks and lies....why would you only want her?" *she glances between them confused and backed up* "Waht do ya mean?I aint nothing special...what if i do say yes...will i be able to see my brother or will i be alone?"  
  
Lazarus: *tilts his head, smiling* she is unique, or so the shadows tell me... there is something about her they want.... as for your brother... he can tag along as he likes, be he is not the one the call for... *laughs quietly, and looks at her with suddenly clear blue eyes* and you'd never be alone with the shadows... they'll watch over you, they'll always be there for you... they were there for me... that's why i'm still alive you know...  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she frowned and though a moment* i'd hafta obey them no matter what?So how do they choose a person to be called? *her brother just sits there glareing at him* "sis...i dont trust them...you'll become there property..."  
  
Lazarus: *yawns at the brother, covering his mouth idly with one glove* in the end, it's always a choice... they choose a person by their own reasons, their own needs.... and the one who was called before has to do the first calling... after that, it's a choice... go or stay, listen and follow, or leave and ignore... but once you leave, you've left, forever... they'll never speak to you again.... and that can be its own worst punishment.... the shadows called me, when i was dying... so i owe them.... i'll do as they say.... you? take your pick *he says with a shrug*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she bit her lip and glanced at both and nodded* "I aint got no future here...so yah...i guess i choose the one with security..*nods to him,while her brother looked ready to punch someone* "damnit sis we've got it good..dont..."  
  
Lazarus: *smiles softly, and walks to the sister, pulling his hat down to hide his eyes again, and holds out one hand* welcome then, to the Shadows little one.... you'll be safe here, but it's time to go.... which reminds me, do you wish to be boosted as well? *he says with a slight chuckle*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she tilted her head* "Thank you...and what do you mean boosted?what happens to my brother now? *she took his hand lightly a little confused at the terminalogy,while her brother went to try to break them apart* "No!I wont let you!"  
  
Lazarus: *smiles, turning to face the brother* too late, little brother... *he says in a voice almost exactly mimicing her own, and the shadows ripple out and around him and the sister in a wave, obscuring them for a brief moment, and when the light returns, they are both gone, appearing on a rooftop several buildings over* this part, i need to speak to you alone about *he says to her, voice normal again* boosting is a shadow trick... it will amplify and maximize your powers, just as they did for mine... and for your brother... he's your choice... take him with you if you like, or not... the Shadows didn't call him, so their care doesn't apply to him, only you, they'll also teach you to manipulate light and dark as i do, should you choose so.... i find it, comes in handy sometimes *he says with agrin*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she blinked at the new surroundings and watched him* So...my powers get upped and can they teach me conrol to go with it?I still can control them yet.I dont think he'd need to be boosted...he wouldnt like that.the light and dark manipulation sounds cool and usefull...*tilts her head*  
  
Lazarus: *smiles soothingly, his hat tipping up to show his face, and he holds out his hands, palms up* just place your hands on mine if you want to be boosted... you'll probably want to close your eyes for it too...  
  
Aurora/Chris:"Allright ...i bet its gonna make me dizzy if dont close em..." *she nodded and sets her hands on his and closes her eyes*  
  
Lazarus: *smirks softly, fangs showing again* no... not so much dizzy... i just didn't think you'd want to see it happening *with that, his black gloves and sleeves of his trench seem to flow outward onto her hands, the shadowy almost fluidic substance racing up her arms, pouring into her ears and the corners of her eyes* you'll be able to hear the Shadows soon too... *as the shadows pour over and into her, it seems to feel like liquid fire races through her veins, new power unheard of, undreamt of courses through her... and with it, a sense of control and peace with the newness, a hold over the power only usually garnered by years of training.... and lastly, subtle and quite voices begin to whisper within her mind*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *she gasped then tilted her head* What the....this is just strange...do i even wanna know how ya did that. *blinks and smiles* i've got control of ma powers....  
  
Lazarus: *grins, patting her hands then releases them* heh... how i did what? the Shadows did that trick, same as they did for me.... cept for you, you're not gettin up off the floor with 8 or so bullet shots in your chest.... *he mutters*  
  
Aurora/Chris: *frowns* ya do owe um...bigtime i see.So whats da first thing i need ta do...my brothers probibly going nuts right bout now....*tilts her head and listens for a moment* strange...  
  
Lazarus: *smirks, and reaches up, tapping her forehead* listen silly, they'll tell yah what yah need to hear... and, as for your bro, ask them... 


End file.
